


Recon Meeting

by Adagal



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Not much here, Origin Story, Short Story, friend origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: How Ann met Bean





	Recon Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> these are splatoon ocs from my splatoon blog, askstupidsquidkids! check it out if you wanna learn more about em!

Ann landed on the spawn point for the Skipper Pavilion. Roller gripped closely to her body, she strutted around the area, surveying it for an upcoming Turf War she wanted to prepare for. She was lucky to have gotten a recon slot when she did.

Scrolling through her SPhone, she picked a song she could listen to during her 3 minutes max of recon. Deciding on Tide Goes Out by Marie from the Squid Sisters, she ran around the area, checking out the various ledges and ramps she anticipated splatting with ink alongside her teammates.

After a couple seconds, she stopped in front of a wall that led up to the ledge that sat underneath the roof of the pavilion. Quickly, she splatted some ink down on the wall to swim up.

“Ah!” someone yelped. Ann jumped back a little, turning off the music in her headphones. Who was there? Only one person could recon an area at a time.

“Who’s there?” Ann asked. Silence. Most likely from fear.

“I’m coming up now, ok? Not gonna do anything else, promise.” Quickly, Ann turned into a squid and swam as fast as she could onto the ledge. Changing back to a kid, she surveyed the area. No one. Was it her brain?

“Is anyone there? I’m not gonna hurt you. Look, I’ll sit right here.” Promptly, Ann sat down where she stood, overlooking the whole pavilion the area was named for. Not a big one, but it was a nice one.

There was a quiet bubbling from behind a pillar. Ann could feel someone watching her, but she paid it no mind. She didn’t even notice another Inkling girl stepping out and sitting next to her.

“Hey,” she muttered. Ann jumped back as she realized someone else was there.

“Hey! Whoa! What are you doing here? How are you still here?” Ann sputtered. The other Inkling shrugged.

“Was easy to evade people I guess.”

Ann stared at the floor, unsure of what to say. So she looked off to attempt to ease the awkward-ness. It didn’t work.

“Who… are you?” Ann started. “I mean, what’s your name?”

“Bean,” the Inkling said, pointing to her hat. Of course, it was a Striped Beanie that she wore. “What about yourself?”

Ann looked mildly surprised from the sudden ask, but nonetheless made herself able to answer the question.

“I’m Ann!” she greeted, tugging on the sleeve of her Annaki Red Cuff. Bean gave an understanding nod.

“Here for a recon?” Ann proceeded to ask.

“Was,” Bean explained. “I assume _ you’re _ here for that reason, no?”   
Ann nodded. “What happened after your recon?” she questioned.

Bean looked down at her Splattershot, a sad look crossing her face. “It was only a 20 second recon, if I’m being honest. Afterwards, I just kinda started thinking. About… life. Existentialism, ya know? Why are we here? What’s our purpose? Why anything? “Why am I alive?”” Bean’s voice cracked. “Then when my slot was up, I managed to avoid going back by falling into the water, so the sensors wouldn’t notice me. Then they’d get time to reset and not think I was ever here. It’s nice, not having to be by crowds, getting to experience these stages on my own, not being disappointing in Turf Wars and letting my whole team down…” 

Bean now started crying into her hands. Hesitantly, Ann reached out and rubbed Bean’s shoulder.

“Hey, sometimes you just wind up thinking about that stuff, ya know? Happens to everyone. And I’m sure you’re great at battles. Maybe you don’t carry the team, but you cover turf, you get splats, and getting splatted is natural. Happens to the best of us. You’re ok, yeah?”

Bean looked up mournfully at Ann. There were no more tears, but the somber feeling didn’t go away any time soon.

“Yeah, you are right,” Bean sighed.

A few more seconds of silence. A minute and a half of Ann’s recon was over. She tried to lighten the mood.

“So… what do you main?” Ann asked.

Bean pulled out her weapon. “Splattershot. You?”

“Kensa Roller. What cha think of the new Splatfest?”

“Team Waffle, all the way. Which one are you?”

“Pancakes are way better, dude!”

This continued for the rest of Ann’s recon slot, the two sharing their likes and thoughts on battles and Splatfests. In the last 10 seconds, Ann looked at her phone, seeing the warning. She looked over at Bean, who was now laughing and smiling.

“Come back with me?”

Ann outstretched a hand. Bean looked at it, then took it.

As Ann’s time was up, she turned into a squid, alongside Bean, and holding Bean’s tentacle, the two launched back to the Square.

  
  



End file.
